


[podfic] a scene from 'Friends, Lovers, or Nothing'

by reena_jenkins



Series: Twice A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [43]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Gen, Originally Posted in 2015, Podfic, Reunions, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23284744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: So for about a year now it's been my headcanon that Cap liberated Magneto from the camps when he was a young boy in the war, and that they'd meet again in the twenty-first century. In an awful meeting today, I finally got to write that out:
Series: Twice A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674211
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	[podfic] a scene from 'Friends, Lovers, or Nothing'

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [a scene from 'Friends, Lovers, or Nothing'](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/571132) by caitri. 



****

****Title:** [a scene from 'Friends, Lovers, or Nothing'](http://caitri.livejournal.com/450821.html)   
**

****Author:** [](http://caitri.livejournal.com/profile)[caitri](http://caitri.livejournal.com/) **

**Coverartist:** **[reena_jenkins](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)**

 **Rating:** PG

 **Fandom:** Avengers (movie'verse), X-Men Movies

 **Pairing:** gen

 **Length:** 00:04:30

Download/streaming mp3 link: **[click me!](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Twice%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year/44%20\(XMM_AVG\)%20_a%20scene%20from%20'Friends,%20Lovers,%20or%20Nothing'_.mp3)**

OR Download the entire anthology as a zipped podbook [**over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Twice%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year.zip) (04:01:10, 466.5 mb), compiled by [RsCreighton](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/))


End file.
